


Listening to Needs

by lextenou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a very specific need. Emma doesn't mind one bit fulfilling it - especially when it means she gets to listen to her lover talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening to Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swan Queen Week Winter 2016, Day One: Lust. Contains dirty talk and assisted masturbation. Unbeta'd.

Long days invariably led to short nights. Of all the things that irked Regina Mills the most, that was chief amongst them. Far be it from her to deny her constituents their rights - they deserved the attentions of their Sheriff - but a woman has needs.

And the needs at the forefront of her mind were never so much a pressing need as they were just then.

Under normal circumstances, these needs did not require much. A bit of a cuddle, a bit of a touch, and all was well.

Not tonight.

Tonight demanded a very specific scenario. One she would have, come hell or high water. Given the urgency of Emma's pre-dinner call-out, it might just be the former.

"Regina!" Moving before the call could be completed, Regina hovered at the doorway of the den, staring at the bedraggled woman in her foyer. "Can I get a towel, please?"

Regina shook her head and headed to the downstairs bathroom. She'd replace the pilfered towel the following morning, once she'd gotten what she needed. The woman in her foyer shifted from foot to foot, removing her boots. Taut denim stretched obscenely across her backside, framing and cupping with distracting perfection. The long, lean muscles of her thighs shifted beneath the denim as the boots slid free and released with a clomp.

"Thanks." A brief smile flashed before being obscured beneath the towel, the worst of the rain being wrung from long blonde tresses. Regina waited, her hip resting against the wall and her arms crossed. The silk of her pajamas fluttered lightly in the breeze caused by the blonde's swift motions. The thick, down filled vest that was soaked through and would need a good dry cleaning before it could be worn again was dropped to the floor with an audible thump. The thick woven henley beneath clung to every curve of Emma's torso, the obscene dip beneath her breasts caressing her flat stomach with a tenacity that Regina could admire.

"Do make sure to remove those painted on abominations." Regina's voice betrayed little, the merest hint of a husk tinging her words.

"Yeah, yeah." The thick woven henley peeled from her torso with a schlick, the skin beneath pebbling with the abrupt exposure to the air. Dropped to the floor stop the vest, Regina cast her eye across the exposed skin before her, following the path of the thick cotton towel that brushed across the exposed skin.

The button of the tight jeans popped and Emma leaned her shoulders against the door, lowering the zipper with two fingers. Her fingers dipped inside and slid the jeans down with deliberance, the denim stretching over her fingers and slipping from her. The long, lean expanse of her legs were exposed to the air, the paleness of the smooth skin countered by the dark blue panties that covered her. The jeans were tossed into the pile, and the white cotton socks quickly followed. The towel brushed along her skin, followed by burningly dark eyes. She straightened and stood before Regina, smirking.

"Shall I take these to the laundry room?" The towel was flung over her shoulder, draped over one bra-clad breast.

"Do. I'll be waiting upstairs." Regina turned to the stairs before pausing and turning her head to meet deep green eyes. "Do try to hurry. I've...plans for you." With a final cast of her eyes along the long, lean form before her, Regina ascended the stairs.

Hurriedly, Emma gathered her sodden clothing and dashed to the mud/laundry room. Her wet clothes were hung, along with the towel, for her to deal with in the morning. Her final act before ascending the stairs was fetching a bottle of water from the pantry.

Wouldn't do to have to halt whatever Regina's plans were in order to rehydrate, after all.

Bounding up the stairs with a renewed burst of energy, the vagaries of being a small town Sheriff completely forgotten, Emma skidded to a halt at the bedroom doorway. She swung the door open, her smile edging on predatory.

Regina glanced up from the book she was reading, her glasses slipping down her nose. "Hello, dear."

"Hey."

The door shut behind her quietly. Regina set aside her book on the end table, her glasses similarly removed and set atop the tome.

"I do hope you aren't thinking you're going to be allowed in this bed wearing those."

Emma laughed softly. "Perish the thought." Her fingers released the catch on her bra, allowing her to slide the material free and turn to toss it to land in the hamper. She remained turned to the side and slid the dark blue of her panties down with a deliberance. A soft sigh from the bed broadcasted just how much Regina appreciated it.

The panties tossed into the hamper, Emma strode to the end of the bed and crawled upon it, her arms penning in Regina's legs. "Miss me?"

Regina slid her hands over the slimly muscled shoulders of the woman in her bed, her fingers tracing along the fading lines left by her bra. "Mmm. Get in here, Sheriff."

Emma surged forward and pressed her lips to the knowing smirk that curved Regina's mouth. The soft press sent her mind spinning, drawing a deep moan from within her chest. She reached up and pulled the covers back to allow her enough space to slide in and press against the woman that enticed her. She needed to feel the press of bare skin against her own, and scrambled beneath the covers.

A low hum of contentment emerged from Regina as the full press of Emma's chilled skin met her own. The chilled peaks of her breasts pressed against Regina's own, heated with the deep warmth of constant arousal that had plagued her throughout the evening. She wrapped her arms around her Sheriff, pulling her Emma closer. "Get over here," growled from the depths of her need, eliciting a shiver from her partner.

Regina smirked and slid her cheek against Emma's. Soft kisses were pressed against the curve of her jaw, eliciting a catch in the low moan that drew from Emma in a long, low plea. Then again, it could have been the gentle caress of Regina's palms against the curves of her lover's sides, tracing up over the curve of her hips and down to the upper reach of her thighs. Her hand curled around the pert tautness of Emma's rear, squeezing lightly.

"Fuck, Regina, you feel good." Emma groaned and pressed herself more fully against her lover, sliding her own arms around the enticing form that danced through her mind at all hours of the day and night.

Further words were stymied by the insistent press of Regina's mouth against her own, the firm lashing of her tongue banishing any hope of thought Emma might have had. Her hand rested limply against Regina's waist as she gave herself over the insistence of her demanding partner. Sinking deeply into the burning desire she felt in each fingertip and swipe of tongue, each inch of skin that touched her own, Emma relaxed.

Regina pulled back, her forehead resting against Emma's. The impetuous woman tried to recapture a kiss, but Regina pulled back just far enough to prevent it. A low whine sounded, followed by a firm smack against Emma's backside.

"Turn over."

The rush of heat that suffused Emma's body displayed in the speed of her motions and the flush on her cheeks. In short order, the firm press of Regina's breasts against her back and Regina's hot mouth against her shoulder had her relaxing again.

"You are going to use two fingers and touch that pretty little cunt that belongs to me." Emma's breath hitched in her throat at the imperious tone, laced with silken heat. "You're going to press your fingers against that clit, and you're going to find out just how wet you already are for me."

Regina's hands brushed up the sides of Emma's torso, tracing lightly over her heaving abs before they brushed over her breasts. The puckered point of her nipples brushed against the exploring path of Regina's palms. Emma shivered at the sensation, her hand sliding down over her hip before dipping between her thighs.

"You're already wet for me, aren't you." Regina hummed against Emma's neck. A low groan answered her, Emma's attention torn between the sensation of her own fingers and those caused by Regina's attention to her breasts. "Good." Strong teeth nipped at the side of Emma's neck as Regina's fingers traced circles around Emma's nipples. Emma's fingers dipped and circled over her clit, her hips thrusting back to press against Regina's with an increasing insistency.

"You are going to come while I hold you." Emma let out a long moan of protest, her fingers stuttering in their motion. "Just like you did when I last fucked you from behind." A brief still moment stretched between them. "When I bent you over and took you. I made you come over," Regina's fingers pinched lightly at the erect nipples that teased her, "and over, until you screamed."

Emma's breath had deepened as Regina spoke, her fingers resuming their pattern against her clit. The motion was responsible for part of her arousal. The bulk of what was making her drip down her thighs was the result of the heated words that were being murmured into her ear.

Fuck, that woman could talk.

"When I finished fucking you, I cleaned you with my tongue. I ran my mouth all over your sweet pussy, and I licked your pretty little clit while you whimpered." A fresh whimper sounded as Emma's hips bucked against her hand at the memory. "I made you come so hard you were useless for hours." Sharp tugs at the nipples in her hands relayed exactly how disappointed Regina had been in her performance. "I couldn't even ride your face when I was done."

Regina's hot mouth traced open kisses against Emma's shoulder and neck before she groaned and pressed her hips against Emma's rear. Her hands squeezed at the breasts in her hands, the nipples caught between two of her fingers. "I had to fuck myself next to you." Emma's fingers danced along her clit at the dim memory. She'd ached to roll over and service her Queen but had been fucked beyond useless. "I used my own fingers on my clit and fantasized that it was your dirty mouth."

Regina's fingers ran back and forth across Emma's nipples as Emma circled her clit with desperation. Her body burned from the inside out, aching and craving the release that would come when Regina was done with her.

"Do you remember the first time I managed to fuck my fist into your pussy?" Emma's sharp gasp and abrupt press of hips back into Regina elicited a dark chuckle. "Your hot cunt was so tight around me." Regina nipped at Emma's neck, her fingers toying with the increasingly sensitive nipples in her hands. "So eager for me. You wanted me to fuck you so hard you couldn't walk, didn't you? Just like you were begging me to. I made you come so hard you almost broke my wrist." Regina slid one hand down and grasped Emma's hip, steadying her to allow the full press of Regina's body against her own to be felt. "My Emma."

A long, needy groan sounded between them, Emma's fingers working over her clit with stuttered rhythm, broken with each fresh word that dripped over her from Regina's teasing mouth.

"I should fuck you with my tongue again soon." Regina's fingertips traced idle patterns along the curve and heft of Emma's breasts, making her nipples feel all the more sensitive for their lack of attention. "I want to feel you coming for me."

Emma whined her need, her arching hips begging for the delicious release she craved.

"Mmmm...I like you eager." Regina teased the tips of Emma's nipples with single fingertips, just barely touching against them. "When you can't wait for my tongue on your clit. When you beg me to taste you." Her fingertips flicked against Emma's nipples, making the woman shudder in her arms. "When you've already come and are begging me for mercy. I love that."

"Please..." The softly pleaded whimper was met with a dark chuckle.

"Please? Please what? Please fuck you? Please let you come?" Regina pinched the nipples in her hands. The pain erupted in Emma's body, her hand stilling against her clit as cried out. "I decide what happens here."

With a second whimper, Emma resumed flicking at her clit, desperate to turn the delicious pain into the deeply burning pleasure that would throw her over the edge. Her fingers flung back and forth across her clit, circled and pressed, the slick wetness that coated to her inner thighs making her slippery goal elusive. She ached to be touched or filled, anything that Regina would offer would be more than enough. The burning points of her nipples spread a deep heat throughout her body, her back arching into the touch as she moaned.

"Good girl." Abruptly, Regina released the nipples caught between her fingers. The release of sensation burned through Emma like wildfire, her fingers flogging against her clit with renewed desperation. "You are going to come for me." Emma whimpered her agreement, her neck arching beneath the press of Regina's kisses. "Just like when I was fucking you from behind and filling your pussy. I didn't let you stop coming, did I? I kept fucking you." Emma groaned as the memory of just how deeply and thoroughly she'd been fucked danced in her mind. The phantom memory of Regina's fingers, pressed deeply into her hips, holding her still as she was stretched and fucked. The hot breath against the back of her neck as she was claimed, her entire being focused on the touch and attention of Regina. And how hard she came...it felt as though it would never end. Her body thrashing, held in place only by the bruising grip of Regina's hands on her hips, holding her as the never ending thrusting continued, taking her further and deeper into her own orgasm, her entire self turned inside out by the sensation of Regina, Regina surrounding her, within her, it was always Regina...

"Come for me."

The growled words against her ear. The flicking pressure against hypersensitive nipples. The press of Regina's body against her own. The dance of her own fingers against her clit.

Emma came.

Her eyes closed so tightly she saw stars, her fingers drawing each wash of sensation at Regina's behest, her nipples screaming for more and being given it. The flicks did more to elicit fresh waves of crushing pleasure than the press of her fingers against her clit. Her body wracked itself with pleasure, her head thrashing beneath the flood.

Regina's loving gaze traced tenderly over the paroxysm of pleasure that held her lover in its grasp. A low scream of pleasure greeted her ears with its rich music. The heated skin beneath her touch fairly leapt to meet her with its allure. And written across her Emma's face was the pleasure she had craved to the depths of her being.

With such beauty witnessed, her need was temporarily satisfied. How long that lasted depended on how well Emma had fucked herself under Regina's command. 


End file.
